Anchored
by rhapsodysolo
Summary: There's a thunderstorm outside her room, her floor lurches. Somehow she can't help but think about the uncanny similarity between her physical and emotional position. All because of him. Huddy Angst. First fiction here, please be kind.


**Incredibly nervous as I post this. Pleas be kind, this is my first Huddy fic. They may be a little OOC here.**

 **Do read and review. Cheers**

 **-Rhapsody**

* * *

 _Screw you, House._

It was cold.

The lamp was on, the light falling on my notes as my vision slid in and out of focus. I gazed at the lone lamp and my vision blurred, light spots blinding me. The storm raged in the backdrop and I felt my stomach lurch. A soft whimper broke the silence.

"Mum? I'm scared."

I took a shaky breath. Sure, she was. I remembered sharing a similar fear years ago, before _him ;_ before _he_ eradicated it. I swirled my chair around facing the sleeping bunk. Her nine year old form was buried under the blanket, with just her head and her dark hair peeping out. Though the dim lighting made it impossible to understand, I could clearly visualize her eyes, _bright blue_ , staring at me imploringly.

"Leiyah, honey, it's okay. It's nothing."

"It's a storm, mum. Storms are dangerous."

I cursed _him_ for the seventh time in the day. Trust _him_ to teach everything important to Leiyah. Trust him to pass on his genius brains to her. Not that I was against it, but at times like these, I'd prefer a naive nine year old girl instead of my smart daughter with great grasping powers.

A thunder bellowed monstrously, the sound tearing the sky open and Leiyah jumped up in fright, whimpering, all her bravery melting into a puddle of goo. I silently stood up and placed myself on the bed, close to her, my head resting on the wall. With an inhuman speed, her arms were around me. She buried her head in my lap, scrunching her eyes. I smiled dryly; the moments I had shared with _him_ were too similar to the one I was sharing with my daughter now. _Our_ daughter.

"I miss him, Mum."

Her voice was so soft, I couldn't almost hear it. I know I did; the heaviness it gave my heart could not be missed. My throat felt parched and I didn't trust myself to say a word, I _couldn't._

I cursed _him_ for the eight time.

My hand went down to her hair, my fingers running through the strands, the heat of my body comforting her. She stay still for a while, thinking about _him,_ silent tears filling up her eyes, before my gentle strokes and the rhythmic lurches of the room sent her into a deep sleep. I continued stroking her hair.

I cursed _him,_ again.

Two months since he had died and I hadn't had a proper conversation with Leiyah yet. Ironically, that was the first thing I was supposed to do. People told me to talk to her, talk with her; afterall she was only nine and it must have been difficult for her.

I must be five then, for it was impossible for me.

A shudder overcame me as _his_ face swarmed into my mind. It was the day _he_ left for England, for a convention. _His face_ had been a contradiction. Sad, eager and grouchy, satisfied and disgruntled. It had overwhelmed me as he seldom _did_ emotion, he was used to hiding them. I remember stroking my thumb across his cheek and planting a soft peck on his lips. My deamenour had softened back then in lieu of his twenty days of absence.

" _I love you."_

" _Just remember that, because I'll be back soon."_

 _He_ didn't come back.

The room lurched violently and I felt Leiyah's grip on me tighten. "This ship is so bad" she mumbled, giving into sleep once again.

She was so much like _him._ It hurt so much.

" _You're shivering."_

" _Wow, you must be a doctor. Go away House."_

" _Where are your quilts?"_

" _House, go away."_

 _He_ called me stubborn; I wasn't even close to his level of stubbornness.

" _Imagine my plight, Cuddy" his mouth twisting into an exaggerated frown. Typical House. "I can't even run away from you."_

I was stranded in mid-sea, figuratively and literally. I was lost, my sense of direction destroyed. I was lost and so was my daughter. _Just because he left._ I cursed _him_ for the tenth time.

Overwhelmed by grief, my body soon gave in exhaustion and I felt the room spinning out of focus; I was falling asleep and I hadn't cried. I hadn't cried and it gave me hope and it gave _him_ hope; all was not lost.

"Momm? The ship's sturdy now." Leiyah's sleepy voice filled my ears.

" _Stay brave_ _Lisa Cuddy_ _. I love you."_

" _I know."_

"Sure it is sweetheart, we just got **anchored.** "


End file.
